A Dog Named Noella
by Light Fleuret
Summary: A gift for his beautiful bride, and a name that confuses him greatly. Noctis/Stella


**A Dog Named Noella. **  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: None**  
**Author Note: I have seen various combine names for Stella/Noctis, but I believe Noella is my favorite one. I believe part of this was inspired by a scene in a TV series. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**  
**Summary: A gift for his beautiful bride, and a name that confuses him greatly. **

"I have a gift for you," he announces. He can see her violet blue eyes widen a bit. He silently supposes it is because gifts from him were slightly rare.

Sure he will give her an occasional piece of jewelry usually expensive with priceless jewels decorating the silver or gold piece.

Although he also knows that Stella usually wears such jewelry at formal events of some kind.

Except for the triple strand pearl necklace that she usually wears.

Simple but it held a certain sense of elegance. He silently knows that the necklace is the only memento that she has from her deceased parents.

She did drop hints that is when she started to see the light of Etro. Something about a gunshot wound from a soldier who had orders to annihilate the town that she was living in.

But a Tenebrean general found her on the verge of death and decided to raise her as his daughter when she had recovered.

He knows that she loves her foster parents Cid Fleuret and Lianne Fleuret. Even to the point when she took on their last name, but never quite abandoning her own last name. Which is probably why she is always signs as Stella Nox Fleuret and is occasionally referred to it when she attends peace conferences.

"A gift," she repeats and he can hear the confusion and surprise evident in her voice. He makes a silent motion for one of his friends to bring in the gift.

Her violet blue eyes widen as she watches the blonde male bring her the gift. Her pink gloss lips curling into a bright smile as she takes the midnight black puppy in her arms. Slightly noticing a small giggle escape her lips as the puppy licks her face.

"Does he have a name?" she questions after a moment when the puppy had stop licking her face and her soft giggles had diminish.

"She," she corrects softly. "And no she doesn't."

She smiles lightly before starring into the puppy's bright eyes. Almost as if she was musing on what to name her. Her lips growing into a slight smirk.

"How about Noella?" she question lightly towards the dark colored puppy. The puppy instantly made a soft a soft bark almost as if she is agreeing with his mistress.

He couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her choice of name. The name almost sounds Christmasy except with the added "la."

"Where did you came up with the name Bright Star," he questions after a moment. Confusion obviously evident in his voice.

"Think about it love," she remarks. Gently setting the puppy down on the grass slightly watching her chase after a butterfly or something.

He slightly raises his wine glass to his lips taking a small sip of the red wine. He can still see a smirk glowing on her lips.

Slightly musing on the different reasons why she would name the puppy "Noella" but quickly shooting each of the ideas down.

Mostly because the idea didn't even make sense. The only idea that even made the slightest of sense was having something to do with the winter holiday in December, but it's currently May.

Despite the fact he knows his bride to be has a soft spot for the winter holidays. He doubts that her love for those holidays will cause her to name the puppy Noella. Plus there was the "la" to consider as well.

"Lady Stella," a new voice remarks instantly causing her to turn her head towards the dark haired servant. "You're sister is here."

Her eyes widen for a moment before nodding and a part of him wonders if she had forgotten that her sister was arriving today. For some quality sister time or something.

He did notice her pacing him a piece of folded piece of paper. He almost instantly open up the piece of paper noticing two names on the piece.

Noctis and Stella.

A circle surrounded the "No" and "ella."

A piece of you and a piece of me.

**-the end **


End file.
